


Little Flower

by cuteboy_kenma



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:53:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29489343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuteboy_kenma/pseuds/cuteboy_kenma
Summary: (Y/N) has been best friends with Yachi since they were right and always had this special feeling about her but never knew what it meant. One day when (Y/N)'s mom is dropping Yachi home she realizes that she's in love with Yachi.Not the best with descriptions but read the story to see how you two get together.I do not own any of the Haikyuu characters that are in this story. This story also has events that has/hasn't happened in the show. Also sorry for bad grammar.This is also my first book so sorry if it's bad.Started: October 23, 2020Ended: (?)
Relationships: Yachi Hitoka/Reader
Kudos: 5





	1. First Day of School

**Author's Note:**

> If you came from Wattpad Hey again but if you did hello and thank you for reading this story.

You woke up earlier so you could get ready for school since last time you woke up an hour late and your mom yelled at you while taking you to school. You were looking at the ceiling then grabbed your phone to see what time it was. _'Wow, it's only 6. Maybe I should go back to sl-'_ before you could finish your thought your sister bursts into your room. You both stare at each other before saying anything. 

"Oh good, you're awake. Mom told me to wake you up so she doesn't have to drive you to school like last time." You look at her with a death stare since you don't want to get out of bed so you decided to get up and get ready. 

After a while, you went downstairs and saw your mother making breakfast. Mother turned around and saw you walking into the kitchen to sit at the table, "Good morning (Y/N)!" she said with a smile, "how did you sleep?" she said while still cooking. 

"It was okay, I could have gotten more sleep if someone didn't make me help her out with her clothes last night." you aggressively said while looking at your sister who was sitting across the table from you. She wasn't paying attention to you at all since she was listening to music on her phone. Mom giggled at your answer and placed two plates in front of both of you. You both thanked her for the food before eating it. After that, you two had to head to school. 

In the middle of you guys heading to school, your sister broke the silence between you two. "So this is your first day of high school, it's going to be harder than middle school." you nodded your head then she stopped you guys from walking and told you, " if you need anything I'll be here for you." you smiled at her and started walking again. 

🌸(Y/N)'s POV🌸

'I know a little bit about this Karasuno High School. Like I know it was famous when the tiny giant (A/N: I know this is different for everyone but for me, it's the tiny giant) used to play here and that we were famous when he used to play. Well, it really doesn't matter to me anyway' I looked at my phone and noticed there was a message.

_ Message _

_ 💜Hitoka💜 _

_ Hey (Y/N) wanna meet up at the front gates or when we get to class? _

  
  


I immediately texted her back 

  
  


_ (Y/N) _

_ Let's meet up at the front gate! _

  
  


I smiled after sending the text. 

We arrived at school but I didn't see Yachi at the gate so I told Hina that I was going to stay at the gate and wait for Yachi. She nodded and went with a couple of her friends. I was waiting there for seconds then minutes when I looked at my phone it was ten minutes later. 'Where is she, she's never later,' as my thought ended I saw someone running towards me but I couldn't tell who it was until she stopped right in front of me.

"Hey (Y/N)." she was trying to catch her breath, "did I keep you waiting for a long time?" she asked and stared at me. 

I couldn't help myself from thinking that she looked so cute right now. "Um... Oh no, you didn't keep me waiting that long. Come on let's walk to class." I said with a smile while she was still staring at me. 

We made it to class and talked for a little bit before the teacher came into and started the lecture. It was really boring since it was the first day of school. After a while, the bell rang and it was finally lunchtime. I walked over to Yachi's desk so we could hang out for a little bit before class started again. But as usual, we talked about the random things we were thinking about. 

🌸After School🌸

"Hey Hitoka, would you like to get some taiyaki? I saw a store nearby." I asked her while she was putting her notebooks in her bag. After she was done she nodded and we started heading to the store. I texted my sister that I was going to the store with Yachi but I knew she wouldn't care since she was too busy with her boyfriend. 

Once we got to the store we bought some taiyaki and some drinks. We started to walk back to my house since it was only ten minutes away from the store. I started to stare at Yachi for no reason. 'Wow, she really is pretty.' I thought I didn't even know why I was thinking that right now. We've been close friends since we were eight and I've always thought she was pretty. 

We walked into my house and noticed that my mother wasn't home yet. "Um Yachi, would you like to make some cookies." I only said this because I was hungry even after eating the taiyaki. 

"Yeah. Do you even have the ingredients to make cookies?" she looked at me and I shrugged because I didn't know and we walked to the kitchen to make cookies anyway.

🌸A Couple of Hours has Passed🌸

Mother finally got home and noticed that me and Yachi made a mess in her kitchen. She was ready to freak out but didn't because Yachi was here. "You two are both messy. Go change your clothes as I go to make dinner." Mother demanded us to do so we quickly headed to my room to go change.

Once we went into my room I pulled out some clean clothes for us to wear. My clothes were always big on Yachi but it made her look cute to wear my clothes. I smiled at her and she smiled back. 

We spent the whole day together then she had to go home. As usual, my mother drove her home since she didn't want her walking home alone in the dark. 'Every time I look at her she is more stunning!' I blushed a little while staring at her but stopped when she started to look at me. 'Why do I keep on having these types of thoughts every time I look at her. She's gorgeous and is the best thing in the world to me.' I stopped thinking once we pulled up at her apartment. "See you Yachi!" I kinda yelled out.

"See you (Y/N) and thank you for driving me home and feeding me Ms.(L/N). Have a good night." She told us before going inside.

_ 'Gosh, I think I like her.' _


	2. Joining A Club

It's been a couple of months since the first day of school. I keep on thinking that Yachi becomes more beautiful every day. But I'm not sure if I should tell her how I feel since I don't want to ruin our relationship. Like she's been my best friend since we were kids. 

I'm sitting at my desk staring out the window while the teacher was shoving her lecture that I obviously didn't understand. 'I hope Yachi understands what's going on in class.' I moved my head to face where Yachi was sitting. I couldn't see her face since I was two desks in front of mine. 

The bell finally rang and I did the usual and went to Yachi's desk so we could talk. "Have you decided on a club yet." she shook her head no and asked me the same question, I gave her the same response. 

"I don't know if I want to join a club," she replied nervously. I looked at her with a confused look then she replied, "Well I don't know if my mom would like me joining any clubs." I forgot that she was always nervous about joining clubs because she doesn't know how she would react. 

"It's fine we don't have to join clubs this year!" I explained excitedly so she doesn't look so nervous. "Maybe we can join a club next year!" After I told her that she was smiling.

'She lights up my whole world with that smile," I started to blush after thinking that. 

A couple of days have passed and we still haven't joined a club yet. We were sitting in the class until Yachi said she was going to the vending machine to get a drink. But when she got to the door she was stopped by this beautiful girl that had dark blue hair and was wearing glasses she was like a goddess. I was going to get up and say something but I noticed the girl was talking to her. But I could obviously tell that Yachi was nervous since she never talked to the girl before. By the end of the conversation, you can tell that the girl was excited and when they were done Yachi came back to her desk where I was sitting. And told me what happened.

"I don't know if I should go?" 

"I think you should! It would be nice." 

"W-wait what about you?" I stared at her confused, "I-I mean I'm going to be leaving you and you're not in a club yet. I don't want to leave you all alone." she claimed.

"It's fine don't worry about me. I'm going to join the photographer club anyways." She looked less worried for me after I told her. 

🌸After School🌸

We walked down the hallway until we saw the beautiful girl again. 

"Hi, Yachi." The girl said then she looked at me, "oh I hope I'm not stealing her from you?" She questioned me and I shook my head no. "Well, my name is Shimizu Kiyoko." 

"My name is (L/N) (Y/N)! Please take care of her!" I don't know why but I was yelling because I was excited for Yachi. "I'll see you later!" And left Yachi with Kiyoko.

A couple of days has passed and every time we hung out I asked her about if she liked that club and she looks like she enjoys it. 

🌸Lunch One Day🌸

At lunch one of my friends was talking to me about the photographer club since we had an assignment we had to do before the end of the month. When I was going back to the classroom to see Yachi I noticed that there were two boys with her. One had spiky orange hair that was short and the other boy was tall with black hair that was down, they were all sitting down at her desk. I was shocked that she was talking to other people since she's the quiet and shy type. While she was still talking to them I came up from behind her and hugged her. I put my arms around her shoulder and rested my head on hers. She got scared by this until she noticed it was me. I was kinda jealous that she was with other people.

"You scared me (Y/N)." I giggled at her.

"Sorry I just wanted to hug you." As I continue to hug her, "so who are these two?"

"My name is Shōyō Hinata!" The orange-haired boy yelled out.

"And my name is Tobio Kageyama!" The other boy yelled too.

Then they both said in unison, "we're from the boy's volleyball team!" They continued to yell when speaking to me but it didn't bother me at all.

"Oh, you guy's play volleyball that's cool. My name is (L/N) (Y/N) and why are you guys here?" After that, they explained to me why they were with Yachi and I understood why. I need her to help me out with my work since she has beautiful notes. We all were talking and getting help from Yachi until lunch was over.


	3. After Clubs

After Yachi became manager we didn't get to hang out as much which made me sad. But it's ok because I need to finish my assignment for my club. It took me a while but I was able to submit my part for the club before the end of the month. They said that they were going to make a portfolio of everyone's submission and show them to the school. We were allowed to give the president of the club photos any time and he didn't care about how many photos we submitted. 'I hope people like this photo I took. It took hours to actually get a beautiful photo. Maybe I should take some more and give it to him.' 

I was tired because I stayed up all night trying to come up with an amazing photo to hand in. Even though I already submitted one I wanted to submit more so people can see how beautiful my photos are. 

"(Y/N) are you okay?" I heard a voice ask me I looked up and saw that it was Yachi

"Oh yeah, I'm fine just stayed up a bit too late. But I'll be fine!" I said with a smile and she smiled back. "So my club is staying late so we can get pictures at night. Do you want to walk home together later?"

"Maybe that depends on when we get done. I don't want to keep you waiting that long so you should just go home after." I looked at her

"Nah I'll stay and wait it doesn't make a difference how long you take." She smiled then walked back to her seat.

🌸After club🌸

Messages

💜Hitoka💜

Where do u want me to meet you?

(Y/N)

We can meet at the gate then I'll

walk you home or to my house if u want 

💜Hitoka💜

Okay, I'll meet you at the gate. See u in a lil!

  
  


I was already at the gate waiting for her. After a couple of minutes, I was starting to get bored so I looked through the photos I took on my camera. 'I did a good job, they look beautiful.' I thought then I looked at my phone and noticed that six minutes already passed.

Message 

(Y/N)

I'm coming to the gym. I don't wanna waiting at the gate anymore! (ᗒᗣᗕ)՞

  
  


I started walking away from the gate to the gym. I was looking at my phone scrolling through Instagram and saw some of my friends pictures. Then I suddenly bumped into someone then I looked up.

"Hey (Y/N), can we talk?" it was a guy from my club. 

  
  


🌸Yachi's POV🌸

I finished changing my and looked at my phone. It was from (Y/N) saying that she was going to the gym. I looked at when she sent the text, it was a couple of minutes ago. 'She should have been here by now especially if she was coming from the gate.' I just decided to walk to the gate. That's when I noticed she was talking to someone. 'Oh I think I know him, it's Natsuko Rin, he's the club president of the photographer club. He's also popular with the girls. Maybe he's asking her out.' I got closer so I could listen to the conversation 

"Yeah what's up Rin?"

"Um, I was wondering if." He paused then kissed (Y/N)

I was shocked by this and turned away because I didn't want to see them kissing. Then I heard someone fall and I turned to look at them again.

"WHAT THE F#CK ARE YOU DOING!?" (Y/N) yelled at him. I turned and saw that Rin was on the ground. (Y/N) probably pushed him to the ground. 

"Well, I thought that you liked me!" He yelled back but lower than (Y/N) did.

"WELL, I DON'T! WHY THE F#CK WOULD YOU THINK THAT!?" She still was screaming at him

"You've been hanging around me for a while. And why wouldn't you like me every girl does." He said while standing back up and looking at (Y/N)

"Don't assume things because I don't like you. I only hang out with you because I can't hang out with my friend since she's in a different club." He stared at her then walked away pissed and she started to walk where I was. So I came out of my hiding spot and started to talk to her. She was very annoyed and pissed off by him. She told me the whole thing, I don't know why but it made me mad too. I decided to ask her a simple question after she was done ranting.

"So do you like anyone?" I don't know why I asked her that question.

"Well yeah I do but I haven't told them yet. I think I'm kinda scared to see how they will react if I told them." She looked at me with a smile but I noticed her (e/c) were bright and glowing. We walked home in silence after that. 

🌸Next Day🌸

' _I wonder who she likes. Maybe I should ask her-'_ I got cut off from what I was thinking because someone was poking me.

"Hey Yachi are you ok," I looked at the person who was talking to me immediately 

"Uh...um yeah, I'm totally fine! W-why would you think I'm not!" I started to speak fast to Hinata and Kageyama. 'I totally forgot I was tutoring them.'

"You seem pretty distracted," Kageyama said 

"No, I'm totally fine."

"Hey, where's (L/N)? She's usually here when we come." Hinata asked me I didn't know where she was going but I knew she had something to do. I looked around the classroom to see if she was still here. Then I saw her by the door talking to a guy. 

_'Maybe she likes him? Why wouldn't she tell me who she likes? We've been friends since we were eight, why didn't she tell me that she has a crush?'_ I continue to help the boys out with their work. Me and (Y/N) haven't talked much today like our usual days. It was kinda weird. 

🌸Later at Night🌸

Message

Hitoka

Hey, soon I'll be going with the 

team on a training camp. So I 

won't see you for a week. 

𓆉(Y/N)𓆉 

Noooooooo (ᗒᗣᗕ)՞

You can't leave me 

Hitoka

Sorry, Ik we had plans  (つ .•́ _ʖ •̀.)つ

  
  


𓆉(Y/N)𓆉

Just got the best idea! Why don't I 

come with you? Then we can hang 

out the whole time 

Hitoka

I'll have to ask and see if you 

can come with me. I'll let you

know if you can.

read

I put my phone down and went to sleep.


	4. Training Camp

🌸(Y/N)'s POV🌸

The next couple of days I decided to go with Yachi to the volleyball club since I wasn't ready to go back to the photographer club after what happened. I felt like I made a good decision going there because everyone was nice except for Tsukishima. But it didn't bother me at all since I was used to people like that. I was also allowed to go to the training camp that's in a couple of days.

🌸A Couple Days Later🌸

We were heading to a training camp. I couldn't believe that Hinata and Kageyama failed one of their classes and had to retake it. Well at least it was only one class they had to retake then they could come here. After a while, we arrived at the place. When we got to the gym we noticed people were already practicing. I looked around at everyone, some of the guys kinda looked cute but I would never date them. Then I noticed that two boys stood out to me from the Nekoma team. I was going to wait until after they were done practicing to talk to them. 

I started to question Kiyoko about how being a manager worked. She told me a lot of different things I kinda understood. Then I started talking to Yachi about some clothes I saw online. I would talk to both of them the whole time. Then we would watch the boys play. They lost a lot of their games, I felt sad for them. 

🌸Dinner Time🌸

I went to eat dinner with Yachi. After I noticed some boys were still practicing so I decided to go look for the two boys that were playing on the Nekoma team. I looked at the first gym where I was the whole day and I didn't see them so I went to the other gym. That's when I noticed one of the guys from Nekoma.

"Tetsurō?" He and the other boy with owl hair looked at me.

"Hey (Y/N)!" He said with a smile walking over to me. "I haven't seen you in a long time. How have you been?" I hugged him once he got close enough.

"Oh I've been fine, but I want to talk to you about something. But we can talk about it later since you're practicing still." I noticed that the owl looking boy was staring at us. Then he started walking towards us.

"Kuroo I didn't know you have a girlfriend? She's cute!" He said with a smirk and it made me think about what I wanted to ask Kuroo.

"No she's not my girlfriend, she's just an old friend. (Y/N) this is Kotaro Bokuto and Bokuto this is (Y/N)." I shook his hand after Kuroo was done introducing me to him. 

"Oh that reminds me, I need your help." He looked at me concerned "Have you ever asked out someone?" I started to scratch my arm while asking him. Then he shook his head no. "Oh, it's ok I just needed help asking this person out since I don't know how to tell her-" I got cut off. 

"Wait, you like a girl?!" He yells while in shock.

"Shhh... keep your voice down," I whispered then I saw Yachi open the door to the gym.

"Oh (Y/N) can you help me out?" she asked me with a huge smile on my face.

"Yeah, I'll help you just give me a second!" I was blushing while closing the door to finish the conversation with Kuroo.

"That's the girl?" He whispered I nodded yes, "Okay I'll help you out." He smiled and I nodded my head again and left the gym.

I helped Yachi and the other managers out with everything they needed to get done. After that, we headed to the room where we were going to be sleeping. All of us couldn't go to sleep so we started talking about different things. I noticed that Yachi had something on her mind so I leaned over to her resting my head on her shoulders.

"Hitoka is something wrong?" I whispered into her ear causing her to blush and she immediately shook her head no. "You know you can tell me anything since I'm your best friend." I got off of her shoulder to look at her red face and I smiled at her. 

🌸Yachi's POV🌸

I could feel my face was hot but I don't know why it was like that. 'Should I ask her who she likes? I don't know if I should? You know what I'm not going to ask her maybe she'll tell me sooner or later.' I forgot that she was still staring at me so I quickly pulled my covers over my face and went to sleep.

For the next couple of days, I saw (Y/N) talking to the same boys every day. I was kinda jealous that she was hanging out with them and not me. I was very curious about what they were talking about. One day I decided to kinda follow her to the gym where she talked to the boys every day and was listening to their conversation.

"Okay, so what if I say." There was a pause, "I like you!" (Y/N) said and I froze from those words. I don't know why but I started to cry and ran to the bathroom where I stayed for the next twenty minutes. 

'So she likes one of the boys from the other team. That makes sense since they are handsome anyway.' 

🌸(Y/N)'s POV🌸

"Okay, so what if I say." I paused for a second to think, "I like you!" I said because I was practicing on Kuroo.

"Aww, baby girl. I didn't know that you like me." He playfully joked with me, so I decided to punch him. "Ouch!"

"Come on stop joking with me I need a real response," I told him

"You used to tell me I looked handsome when we were little," He pouted 

"Yeah, that was before I knew that I was bisexual." I just decided to call Bokuto over to see how he responds in this situation. Once he came over I told him what I was trying to do. Then said the same thing I told Kuroo.

"Aww, that's cute!" Bokuto smiled and I was ready to punch him but I restrained myself from doing it.

"You two are useless," I complained then walked out of the gym. 'I don't know why I even decided to ask those two idiots to help me ask a girl out in the first place.' I wandered to the other gym and saw some people I didn't want to hang out with. Then I headed to the cafeteria where I saw some of the managers cleaning up. They looked like they needed a hand so I decided to help them out.


	5. Memories

🌸(Y/N) at Age Six in Tokyo🌸

Me and my sister Hina were walking to the park. It didn't take long to get there since our house was a block away. We would go all the time since mom worked a lot during the day. Tokyo is a big place that we just moved into a couple of weeks ago. It was always the two of us just hanging out together since we didn't have any friends in Tokyo yet. 

We finally made it to the park and decided to get ice cream from the guy selling it. Hina told me to wait for her while she got the ice cream for us. I was sitting on a bench that was by a tree where I saw two boys doing something. It looked like they got something stuck in the branches. I decided to walk over to them to see if they needed any help. 

"Hey are you guys okay?" I gave them a concerned look. Then the two boys looked at me one of them was lifting the other boy up so he could get the ball that was stuck in the tree. 

"No, we got this!" The boy with bed hair said while the other boy looked unconfident about what they were doing. They didn't even think about climbing the tree so that's what I did. It wasn't hard for me to get up the tree since I used to do it a lot when my cousins would take me and my sister to the woods so we could play hide and seek. I ended up knocking the ball out of the branch and almost falling in the process. "Wow that was cool, I didn't know you could do that!" it was a little hard for me to get back down but I managed to do it. Once I was on the ground the boy with bed head bowed and thanked me for retrieving the ball. "Thank you, " he bowed and the other boy did the same. 

"No problem, anyways how did you get that ball stuck in the tree?" I was very curious since I didn't know what they were doing with the ball.

"I was showing my friend how to receive the ball since we're going to play volleyball when we get to junior high." 

"Oh cool can I play with you guys while I wait for my sister!" 

"Yeah! Oh my name is Tetsurō Kuroo and my friend's name is Kenma Kozume."

"Nice to meet you I'm (Y/N) (L/N)!" 

And after this day we became friends. Every day when I and my sister went to the park we saw them and would hang out. But one day my mother told us that we were moving which I was upset about since I wouldn't be able to see my friends again.

🌸Present Day (Y/N)🌸

"Hey Kiyoko do you know where Yachi went?" I was really curious since I haven't seen her in a while and wanted to make sure that she's fine. 

"Um, no I haven't seen her in a while. She might have gone to the washroom, if she's not there I'll help you find her." Kiyoko had a very calm voice. I nodded my head and walked straight towards the washroom. 

It took me a while to find the washroom since the school was large. I walked in and started to hear someone crying in one of the stalls. As soon as I started walking closer to the stall where one of the girls was crying it stopped. "Hey are you okay?" I thought it might have been Yachi since I haven't seen her in a while. "Is that you Yachi?" I waited for a couple of seconds but there was no response. "If that is you, can I ask you why you're crying?" and once again there was no response. I sat on the ground while I waited for her to answer me back.

🌸Yachi's POV🌸

I didn't answer any questions (Y/N) asked. 'Why is she here, I don't want her to know that I was crying about her.' I thought to myself which made me want to cry even more. This wasn't the best situation to be in right now, since (Y/N) is waiting for me to come out and talk to her about why I'm crying. I started to hear footsteps walk away from the stall and out of the bathroom. 'This is my time to leave,' I opened the stall and walked out. Then I felt someone hug me and then noticed who it was. 

"Yachi are you okay, like why are you crying?" (Y/N) stopped hugging me and was staring at my face. "Whoever made you cry will pay." she was starting to get a little angry. 

"I'm fine I just injured myself while coming to the washroom." I lied

"Do you need to go to the infirmary?" she questioned me and I shook my head no. "Okay that makes me feel better. I thought someone hurt you for a second and I thought that I was gonna have to throw hands." she giggled which caused me to do the same.

"Well we should take our showers and head to bed." I told her then she grabbed my hand and pulled me to the shower. 

The training camp went by fast. Our team had a lot of losses and tension was built up. But all the guys were practicing really hard. I could tell that something was a little different about (Y/N). She talked to some of the guys once they started practicing even though she said that she was coming here so we could spend time together. I guess she has a crush on one or all of those guys. Just thinking about that made me feel bummed out for some reason.


	6. Text Messages

🌸(Y/N)'s POV🌸  
Messages

(Y/n)  
Hey Girly  
Um, I have a question 😁

✨Beautiful Goddess✨  
Yeah, wats up?

(Y/n)  
If you wanted to tell someone   
your feelings but don't know how   
they would act what would you do?

✨Beautiful Goddess✨  
Is this about Yachi again?

(Y/n)  
Well um yea it is and I've been   
thinking for days how I should tell her   
but not make it director that it's me

✨Beautiful Goddess✨  
Well I don't know   
I wouldn't tell her how I feel bc I don't   
know how I would tell them. 

All I can say is if you're going to   
do it make it secretive since   
u don't want her to know   
who gave it to her. 

(Y/n)  
Thanks, I needed someone   
opinion on it😁

✨Beautiful Goddess✨  
Anything for you❤️

I kept thinking about what she told me for the rest of the day. 'I don't know if I should do that plan,' I kept on thinking for a couple of days. 'How can I confess my feelings to her?' Every time I asked myself this I couldn't come up with an answer even after talking to Kiyoko about it. 'I'm just going to ask the boys to get more opinions on this.' I picked up my phone that was sitting on my bed and opened it up to the group chat that I named

Single Gang💅  
Message 

(Y/N)   
Guys, I don't know what to do

After sending the text I was laying on my bed and pulled the blanket over my body. It was slowly putting me to sleep when I heard a *DING* come from my phone. 

Single Gang💅  
Messages

🥺 Pretty Setter 🥺  
Wat do u mean?

(Y/N)   
Somethings have been on my mind lately   
and I don't know wat I should do

🤍 Churrooo 🤍  
Is it bout ur crush??

(Y/N)   
Well I've been thinking bout how   
to tell her my feelings

🦉 Horned Owl 🦉  
Is it that tiny manager from   
Karasuno right???

(Y/N)   
Yea

🦉 Horned Owl 🦉  
She's kinda cute tho

(Y/N)   
You can't have her that's   
my girl 😡

🦉 Horned Owl 🦉  
It's fine I don't want her anyways 🙄

But anyways y don't u just tell her 

Then u got the girl 😁

(Y/N)   
It's not that easy

Wat if I tell her and she rejects me   
and that ruins our relationship ☹️

🤍 Churrooo 🤍  
Well u gotta think of a plan

(Y/N)   
Bitch If I did could think of a plan   
I wouldn't be text u guys 🙄

🤍 Churrooo 🤍  
First of all, I was just stating   
something obvious   
no need to call me a bitch 😤🙄

(Y/N)   
Sorry just stating something that u r  
But fr idk wat to do 

🤍 Churrooo 🤍  
Watever 🙄  
Y don't u give her something that  
has ur name on it?

Or do u not want her to know that   
it's from u?

🥺 Pretty Setter 🥺   
Y don't u give her an anonymous   
letter then she won't know who it's from. 

🦉 Horned Owl 🦉  
Wow that's a smart idea Akaashi 

(Y/N)   
Yea I think I'm gonna do that!!!  
Thank you Akaashi 😁

🎮 Game Boy 🎮  
Since yk wat u   
wanna do (Y/N) u wanna play   
animal crossing together

(Y/N)   
Yea  
I'll be on in a sec

I got out of bed and grabbed my Nintendo switch. Then headed straight back to bed. 

🌸 Time Skip 🌸

A couple of days passed and I was stuck at my desk trying to write a letter to give to Yachi, but every time I did it never conveyed what I would actually tell her. 'How the hell am I supposed to do this,' I walked out of my room and down the hall to my sister's room. Her door was closed but I opened it up and saw her laying down on her bed. She was staring at me, "Hey Hina. I know I don't ask you questions like this." I paused because I didn't know what I should say. 

"Do you like someone?" Hina asked while in a sitting position on her bed. I had nothing to say so I just nodded my head. "Are you coming to me about how to ask them out?" 

"Well, I wanted to make a letter confessing my feelings but I don't know how to express my feelings on paper. So I was wondering if you could help me?" I was staring at the floor not really paying attention to my sister's face or what she was doing.

"I'll help you if you tell me who's this person you like." I felt my face heat up when she asked me this question. 'Damn this is the first time I ever asked her to help me with something like this of course she's going to ask who it is.' I thought to myself trying to figure out how to answer this question.

"Well, it's um." I paused 'what if she thinks I'm weird because I like a girl. Honestly, I've shown no interest in liking anyone but now I like someone. Ugh why is it so hard to actually say that I like-' my thought got cut off. 

"Is it Yachi right?" I stared at her in shock, "well looking at your expression I'm right then. (Y/n) do you think I care about who you like, I know that you don't show interest in many people but honestly, it's comforting to see you actually have feelings like this for someone. I'm just happy that you asked me to help you." Hina smiled at me and got off the bed to hug me. "I'll still be your sister no matter who you like or what you do okay, I love you." I hugged her back a bit tighter then she was hugging me. 

"I love you too."


End file.
